My view and Loves
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Lets see how many jaws drop at this, in here I tell you who I like/love/crush on in SWtCW, so enjoy.


**_Hello people this is my story of my obbsessions. Star wars is mainly what it is, and you get to learn who I crush on._**

* * *

First person in SWtCW I crush on, Rex!

Of coarse, but the minute I learned of the Rex/Ashoka theory, Rex was just so like not mine any more. But still I call any show with a lot of Rex in it, **_Rex Action._**

second clone: Commander Cody. I have a story of how I met him, but it ties in with my published story of _the war is changed forever. _I fell for him during the episode, **Hidden Enemy. I which rank 1st place for clone/ _Rex Action._** I like his scar, It makes him **_H...O...T. _**

Okok Now time for the weird,true and freaky.

Third clone: Night. Now I can everyone now, who the hell is that!? Night is a clone, one of my OC's, and yes I love him. He is the commander of the 102nd, my own group of clones. He is the Commander and has a story to tell. This story you are about to read is from my point of veiw(A.K.A Caitlyn's)

I remember the day I finally got my own group of clones. They all stood nervously in the hanger, talking quietly to themselves. I hover in the door way, watching over them. One clone looked odd to me. No matter how good of an actor he was he wasn't fooling me... anymore. He was talking to loud and not standing rigid and as straight, like he gone though this before, but his armor is brand new. This puzzled me, new clone, not nervous. I walked out to greet them, they all stood tall, but that mysterious clone wasn't standing as straight. Them as the day went on they showed me their skills, to earn their names.

Wingo was the best pilot I ever met and he had a modified jet pack with wings for better maneuvering. Shot could shoot a fly on a wall over 1,00 feet away and the only thing on the wall was blast mark, no fly. Runner won in a race against his brothers, Fri was almost overly friendly named for by his brother was he rescued kitten like thing from traffic and put it back with his mother. Crash for being a near sighted, always walking in to things, She could fix that later, and later that clone that wasn't nervous, he joked, while the other silent, this left me in the dark, like at night. Then it hit me like a rock.

I pulled the clone aside from the group. "You have finaly earned your name." I paused looking in to his face, not helment, and said "Night, your name is Night." He after that seemed to swell, over priding himself with his new name. I dismissed the rest of the clones to go hime, but stopped Night before he got far. "Now I know your hiding something, you do not need to tell me what, but you are not like the others, to _not _nervous about this. You left me in the dark, like the night time, but soon I ust say I think good things will become of you, Night." I turn and walk back towards the Jedi Temple. Night stayed put long enough to to have a good amount of people blocking the way when he started back, he was hiding something and I planned that it will be seen soon, maybe not soon enough.

That hiding thing I am talking about is actually something I made up. Their are certain clones that are trained in everything, alot longer than usaul clones, medical, flying, anything you can think of. But most stay, but a couple are able to sneak out as new clones, the call them selves Unknowns. They try to keep from looking like then were trained more because any that leave if found are to be sent back and of couse they don't want that. That is what Night is an Unknown.

Now abotu pairing I beleve in:

Rex/ashoka

Bly/Asayla

Anakin/Padame

Jango/Zam ( a favorate of mine, I am a Jango/Zam/Boba maniac.)

Boba/..... I don't know what kind of reaction I would get for this but...

Boba/Me. Yes! your eyes do not deceive you! I love Boba too! Even if he is evil, I think that maybe if Mace Windy didn't kill Jango ((GRRRRRR..)) He would of turned out alot more loving. but for that to happen, Zam should not of gotten killed, married Jango and become Boba's mom. That is what should of happened.)

**_That's it, you can go ahead a throw me off a bridge now if you think I am crazy, weird, or just plain odd. If you don't like any of the pairing above go ahead and rant-review, your veiwsare yours and mine are mine. I had to publish this to see if any one esle has actualy fallen ing love with an OC._**


End file.
